royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Jabberwock
The Jabberwock is a wild beast from Wonderland, who was trapped in the Uni Cairn for many years. He was freed in The Unfairest of Them All, so he tries to transform Ever After into his own Wonderland. Character Appearance He is a enormous winged monster. Its body is scaled like a dragon's but its long, clawed feet and hands are ragged with fur. Its eyes are huge and pearly white, as it is blind, its front teeth like demon rabbit's, and its tail is long as a hundred snakes. Personality It is a wild and cruel beast, who is furious after being trapped in the Uni Cairn for many years. He wants to transform Ever After in his own Wonderland, using his wonderlandian magic. Backstory In The Unfairest of Them All, inside the Treasury, Madeline hides behind an array of objects, however the Uni Cairn, an extremely small trinket and secret prison for the Jabberwock, drops out of her pocket, slightly cracking little by little. The Jabberwock springs out of it, escaping by making a gaping hole in the wall. Later, the Jabberwock finds the climate, environment and the world of Ever After a strange place to reside in before gaining its full strength back. It wishes to seek revenge on the people who imprisoned it, but as it curls into a deep sleep, it thanks Madeline Hatter for freeing it, considering this an act of friendship. In a Wonderlansiful World, the Jabberwock is fed up on how "sensical" Ever After is. Before it plots its rampage, it decides to feed, since it is very hungry. Later, the Jabberwock is simultaneously grumpy, yet it has bitter dreams. Throughout the week, the Jabberwock has tasted all sorts of different things. It catches the scent of Lizzie, Kitty and Madeline, who are somewhat far away. Still, the Jabberwock remains devious as it decides to rid Ever After of the Wonderlandians. Later, in Ever After High, Daring Charming signals the girls rushing inside into a room, along with the other students who have previously been turned into objects and creatures. They find out that the Jabberwock is not only changing the students, but it is changing the whole of Ever After for its own Wonderland so it can strike a blow. However, the girls also worry about the large shardstorm happening outside. They hop onto the offspring of Baba Yaga's house, unluckily leaving Daring, Briar and Hunter behind. The Jabberwock's magic not only infected Ever After, but the narrator as well. Kitty finds the Jabberwock heading toward Book End, so she has gone stiff. In utter panic, the girls flee from the Jabberwock. Soon, the Jabberwock has broke the magic barrier, chasing the girls and destroying everything behind them. They take shelter as Madeline pleads for them not to be seen. Distracting the beast, the Mad Hatter selflessly throws himself out, but he soon gets captured nonetheless. Lizzie solemnly declares on beheading the creature. Lizzie obtains that the Jabberwock is tying the Hatter to its head. Lizzie feels empathy for Madeline as she imagines her father on the Jabberwock as well. With the help of Daring, the girls attempt attacking the beast. Lizzie summons hedgehogs as they use the remaining shards of her crown to incapacitate the Jabberwock. Kitty and Cedar manage to get atop of the Jabberwock's head and using her paint utensils, Cedar cuts the Hatter free. Using the vorpal sword, it accidentally tears a hole in reality by making a gateway portal to Wonderland. Kitty votes on dropping everything and leaving. Lizzie is able to cut off a piece of the Jabberwock's horn, however it strikes back by firing the golden remain out of its throat as it scratches Lizzie on the forehead. With almost no might left, she swings for a final strong blow and she severs his paw. Having done her part, Madeline steps in the battle. Risking her oath to become the narrator, Madeline is motivated by the fellow readers as she breaks the rules by expelling the Jabberwock from Ever After by creating her own portal, sucking the Jabberwock back into Wonderland. Category:Characters Category:Boys Category:Creatures Category:Jabberwock Pages Category:Villians Category:Wonderlandian